Pink Ivory
by charismaticgirl
Summary: "Pahatan yang dibuat dengan cinta, dan cinta yang menjagamu tetap hidup" Dongeng memang tidak nyata, semua yang kau harapkan memang tidak selalu terwujud, tetapi bagaimana dengan kekuatan cinta? apakah itu nyata? [HunHan] [SeLu] [SeHan] [HunLu]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Hal yang lumrah untuk mengukir dan membuat patung diatas permukaan kayu, yang aneh adalah saat patung buatanmu mulai bergerak dan berbicara kepadamu

.

.

.

yang lebih aneh lagi saat kau jatuh cinta kepadanya,


	2. begin

A/N : Sorry updatenya kelamaan hehe baru ada waktu. masih bingung sebenernya, mau dibikin cerita panjang atau pendek. Kasih saran di komen ya. Enjoy!

Goresan demi goresan tipis nan teliti terus ia torehkan pada sebatang kayu pinus, tangan andalnya sudah terbiasa bekerja secara detail, jadi jemarinya sudah terlatih untuk tidak gemetar apalagi saat berhadapan dengan pisau ukir berukuran sangat kecil yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. "Sehun!"

Hampir saja lelaki itu membuat sebuah kesalahan saat suara manja nan melengking itu memasuki indera pendengarannya, "Demi Tuhan, Luhan, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kepadamu? Ketuk pintunya sebelum kau masuk.." Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan tajam. "Maaf.." lalu seketika tatapan tajam itu meleleh saat mendengar kekasihnya meminta maaf dengan lirih dan bibir tipis yang manyun. Ia menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan peralatan ukirnya kembali ke tempat sebelum mengelap tangannya dan membelai surai coklat Luhan dengan lembut, "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kau bilang kita akan kencan hari ini, tapi kau masih sibuk dengan kayu-kayu itu.. Aku tidak rela jika kau berselingkuh dengan kayu," rengek lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Tunggu sebentar," lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar, Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk memunculkan kepalanya dari celah pintu kamar, "dan jangan sentuh apapun." Luhan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih, tersenyum meyakinkan. Sehun ingat persis apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kekasihnya menyentuh peralatan kerjanya, entah apa yang dilakukan luhan hingga membuat mata pisau ukir lepas dari gagangnya.

"Ini pesananmu, tuan puteri," Sehun meletakkan nampan yang dipenuhi makanan pesanan mereka, selanjutnya kedua netranya terpaku kepada makhluk terindah di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk mengisi perut. Pipi Luhan membundar seperti seekor tupai saat ia makan dan itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Walaupun sejujurnya, jika bisa, Sehun tidak ingin melihat makhluk lain selain Luhan. "Berhenti menatapku," lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya, masih dengan pipi yang membundar. Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan melihat lelaki di seberang sana saja," sahutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki di hadapannya. Sejurus kemudian, sepasang tangan mungil menangkup pipinya, mencegahnya dari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Jangan." Sekarang pipi bulat itu memerah. Sungguh menggemaskan. Sehun tertawa pelan, "kau ini, tidak konsisten," godanya. Perlahan ukuran pipi Luhan menyusut, ia telah menelan semua makanan yang sedang ia kunyah dan sekarang tengah sibuk mengomel, bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti bergerak bahkan saat Sehun menyeka saus dari sudut bibirnya dengan selembar tisu. Sehun selalu menggoda Luhan, membuatnya marah dan berakhir dengan pidatonya yang bahkan mengalahkan panjang pidato kemerdekaan, namun semua itu yang selalu Sehun rindukan dari kekasihnya, entah sampai kapan rasa rindu itu bertahan, padahal hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku 'kan?" lelaki itu merengek pelan, bibirnya membuka untuk menyambut sepotong kentang goreng yang Sehun sodorkan kepadanya. "Aku sudah hafal. Kau mau dengar aku menirumu?" godanya lagi sambil mengunyah _cheese burger_ yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Jangan marah-marah, sayangku. Kau mau kita tua bersama atau kau tua duluan?" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan. "Kau jahat, aku mau cari lelaki lain yang baik saja," gumam Luhan sambil menatap kekasihnya, tentu saja tanpa maksud apapun. "Tidak akan ada lelaki lain yang mau punya kekasih sepertimu," Sehun tertawa walaupun tubuhnya tengah dihujani pukulan dari Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Luhan, ia lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya, "Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah," ia mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

Selalu begitu. Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, ia suka ketenangan dan ia suka bekerja sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya membolehkan Luhan untuk duduk dan memperhatikan. Itulah yang membuat Luhan jenuh meunggu kekasihnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, beruntung Sehun menyiapkan berbagai macam cemilan untuknya. "Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bungkus cemilan di tangannya, ia melihat kearah pahatan karya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, ia tidak akan bisa berhenti mengagumi hasil karya Sehun. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil untuk mengejutkannya dengan berbagai cara. "Sangat indah. Kenapa rusa?" tanyanya, jemari Luhan menyentuh ukiran-ukiran detail yang halus pada permukaan wajah rusa hasil pahatan sehun. Ponsel Luhan berdering, ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Dahi Sehun berkerut saat ia berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah sang kekasih. Luhan terlihat panik dan itu membuat Sehun semakin heran. "Ada apa?" ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu sesaat setelah Luhan mengakhiri panggilan. "Aku harus pergi," jawabnya sambil menggantungkan tas kecil di bahunya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Kursi yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya dan tentu saja dibuat oleh Sehun. "Luhan, biar aku yang mengantarmu," Sehun membersihkan tangannya dengan terburu-buru. "Tidak usah, aku sendiri saja. Aku menyayangimu, aku akan segera kembali," Luhan mengecup pelan pipi Sehun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah mungil yang dikelilingi pepohonan besar itu. Luhan terbiasa untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri dan hari ini ia datang dengan mobil pribadi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Terkadang Luhan senang mengambil keputusannya sendiri, tetapi Sehun tidak perlu khawatir karena segera, Luhan akan menyelesaikan masalah itu dan menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Sehun kehilangan _mood_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak daripada harus memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan berkahir dengan baik, bukan? Ia mengambil _sketchbook_ -nya dari laci meja, menggoreskan beberapa desain patung yang mungkin akan ia buat setelah menyelesaikan _project_ yang tertunda saat ini. Entah apa yang membuat pensil yang sedang ia gunakan tiba-tiba patah dibagian ujungnya sehingga semua ide yang ada dikepalanya harus tertunda. Ia lalu meraut pensil itu dan dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan penghapus kearah kursi yang tadi Luhan duduki. Ia kembali teringat tentang kekasihnya. Sudah hampir malam dan Luhan masih juga belum memberi kabar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan.

Ia terkejut saat seorang laki-laki menjawab panggilannya, tidak terdengar seperti luhan. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki paruh baya dan sesekali terisak. Sehun kenal betul dengan suara itu. Ayah luhan. "Tuan? Luhan dimana?" tanya Sehun, jantungnya berdebar cepat tanpa alasan seakan tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi. "Luhan sudah tidak ada." Jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berdetak walaupun ia belum benar-benar dapat memproses apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh ayah luhan. Sehun menutup sambungan telpon dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengendara dengan gila-gilaan menembus jalan raya yang cukup ramai.


	3. Chapter 2

Semua orang telah pergi dan Sehun masih berdiri disebelah makam Luhan, makam yang terlihat begitu indah dihiasi bunga-bunga dari orang-orang yang menyayangi lelaki bermata rusa itu. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai kepergian kekasihnya yang begitu cepat. Belum sempat ia mengabulkan permintaan Luhan untuk membuatkannya patung dirinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. "Lu.. Aku tidak suka caramu bergurau.." Suaranya lirih, air mata menetes dari dagunya, "Kumohon bangunlah.."

Rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini bahkan lebih buruk dari cubitan atau pukulan yang Luhan berikan kepadanya saat ia terus menerus menggoda kekasihnya itu. Dadanya begitu sesak. "Hun.. Sudahlah. Biarkan Luhan beristirahat dengan tenang," suara berat Chanyeol menyentuh gendang telinganya, tangan besar mengusap pelan pundak Sehun. "Istirahat? Kau bercanda? Mereka mengubur kekasihku! Kau takkan tahu rasanya kalau bukan baekhyun yang terbaring disana!" Sehun membentak sahabatnya, ia mengeraskan rahangnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Hari itu berlalu dengan sunyi tanpa keceriaan Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu seolah tidak mau keluar dari pikiran Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu duduk di kursi favorit Luhan sambil memandangi foto mereka. Ia tidak menanggapi panggilan dari siapapun yang masuk ke ponselnya, begitu juga dengan pesan-pesan belasungkawa yang memenuhi kotak pesannya. "Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, kau mau kubuatkan patung itu, lu?" Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap foto Luhan, "Biar kupilihkan kayu terbaik untukmu di hutan,"

Sehun tidak pernah bermain-main dengan janjinya, dan malam itu ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuatkan patung untuk Luhan. Ia memilih kayu dari pohon yang telah merenggut nyawa kekasihnya, secara kebetulan kayu dari pohon itu adalah kayu ideal untuk memahat dan juga langka. Pink Ivory. Pohon dengan kulit kayu yang berwarna pink seindah namanya. Sehun berharap Luhan akan menyukai patungnya. Ia tidak tidur malam itu, ia takkan lagi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap detail dari lekukan di wajah Luhan membuatnya tetap terjaga, ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu kerutan pun. Sehun membuat patung itu dengan sepenuh hati, sehingga dalam seminggu, patung itu benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia. Ia bahkan memakaikan baju miliknya yang sering Luhan pinjam. Sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat longgar pada tubuh mungil Luhan dan celana bahan. Ia mengusap pipi patung itu, terasa begitu dingin. Luhan-nya juga pasti kedinginan didalam tanah.

"Lu? Aku kembali membawa kado ulang tahunmu.." Sehun meletakkan patung seukuran tubuh Luhan itu disebelah makamnya, "apa kau menyukainya? Aku juga membeli bubble tea kesukaanmu.." Ia meletakkan bubble tea kesukaan Luhan diatas makamnya. "Kapan kau akan pulang bersamaku, lu? Aku rindu tidur denganmu didalam dekapanku," Ucap Sehun sambil membersihkan beberapa kotoran dari atas makam Luhan, "aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Lu. Aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus terlihat lemah seperti ini," ia menghela nafas, "banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Lu. Aku berharap bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menikah denganmu, aku berharap aku tidak sebodoh saat aku membiarkanmu mengendarai mobil sendirian," Sehun merogoh kantong jaketnya dan meletakkan kotak kecil diatas makam Luhan, "maaf aku terlambat, Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kesedihannya membawa Sehun sejauh ini, ia membeli semua cemilan kesukaan Luhan dan menyiapkan sisi kasurnya dengan boneka, bantal dan selimut kesukaan Luhan. Ia masih tidak berhenti berharap bahwa Luhan akan pulang suatu saat nanti. Bagi Sehun, kamarnya selalu memiliki aroma Luhan, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya sulit melepaskan kekasihnya walaupun hanya untuk tidur. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Sehun merasa begitu lelah malam ini, hingga ia bisa memejamkan mata tanpa ada bayangan Luhan didalamnya.

"Sehun-ah,"

Suara Luhan. Hari-hari yang lalu, ia hanya bisa terbayang oleh Luhan, sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara manis lelaki itu ditengah derasnya hujan. Apa kondisinya memburuk? Apa Sehun harus mendatangi psikiater?

Suara Luhan terdengar semakin kuat, diikuti gedoran pintu.

"Luhan.."

Sehun segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Luhan basah kuyup dibalik pintu. "L-Lu, bagaimana bisa.." Sehun membeku sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Kemeja putih longgar, celana bahan. "Hunnie, aku kedinginan," lelaki mungil itu merengek. "Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku, lu!" Sehun segera pergi untuk mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Masuklah.." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Hunnie, aku lapar, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Luhan yang telah mandi dan mengenakan kaos Sehun kini sedang duduk di sofa, terbungkus dalam selimut tebal. "Ah aku membeli snack kesukaanmu, makanlah dulu selagi aku membuatkan ramyun," Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Luhan dan menyerahkan satu kantong plastik penuh dengan snack kesukaan Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung memakan snack yang Sehun berikan, tidak semuanya, karena ia tidak ingin menyisakan ramyun buatan Sehun nanti.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun kembali dengan dua gelas hot chocolate, lengkap dengan beberapa marshmallow mengambang diatasnya dan dua mangkuk ramyun hangat dengan chicken katsu sebagai topping dan keju yang meleleh. "Wah! Sehun-ah! Kau membuatku semakin lapar!" Luhan berseru dengan semangat. Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Luhan yang makan dengan lahap. Ia mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya, "makanlah pelan-pelan, lu." "Hunnie, kau juga makan! Ayo makan!" Luhan menyodorkan ramyun yang sudah ia gulung di sumpitnya kearah bibir Sehun. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dan memakan suapan dari Luhan. Ia sempat melihat cincin yang ia letakkan dalam kotak kecil yang ia tinggalkan di makam. Makam? Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan makam bodoh itu, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga Luhan-nya.


	4. Chapter 3

Malam itu akhirnya Sehun dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, lengannya memeluk Luhan erat. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa kepulangan Luhan bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana. Semoga Luhan tidak lenyap saat ia membuka mata nanti.

"Lu?"

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun tanpa Luhan disisinya, ia sangat panik dan langsung pergi mencari kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang memasak di dapur. Menatap figur mungil Luhan dari jauh sungguh membuat hatinya tenang.

"Lu, apa yang kau masak?" ia mulai mendekati kekasihnya. "Dakgangjong, cobalah," Luhan menyodorkan sepotong daging ayam yang masih hangat ke bibir Sehun. "hmm enak. Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak selain ramyun?" Sehun tertegun sejenak karena rasa masakan Luhan yang benar-benar enak. Selama mereka berpacaran, Luhan hanya bisa memasak ramyun ditambah telur, kemajuannya dalam memasak membuat Sehun terkejut. Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab dengan kekehan kecil, "ayo makan sekarang." Walaupun penasaran, Sehun membiarkan pertanyaannya berakhir tak terjawab hingga sarapan berakhir.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan sekarang?"

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, menatap Luhan lekat. Kau ingin jalan-jalan? kemana?" ia meraih pipi kekasihnya dan mencubitnya pelan. "Taman?" lelaki mungil itu memekik pelan karena cubitan yang mendarat dipipinya, lalu memukul tangan Sehun. "Baiklah ayo pergi,"

Pagi itu angin sejuk menerpa wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lebar seraya bermain ayunan dengan Luhan. "Aku lebih tinggi!" teriak Luhan. "Lu, nanti kau jatuh," Sehun menghentikan ayunannya sambil melihat Luhan yang mengayun semakin tinggi di udara. Benar saja, apa yang dikatakannya menjadi kenyataan, Luhan terjatuh dari ayunannya dan tersungkur, anehnya lelaki itu tidak mengeluh atau menangis. "Lu?" Sehun begitu terkejut saat Luhan justru tertawa kecil, "hun, aku mau es krim." "k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun masih tertegun

"Cepatlah!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk menyebrangi jalan yang sedang ramai, "masih ramai lu, bahaya."

Lagi lagi kejadian didepan matanya membuatnya bingung. Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabrak menembus Luhan. "L-Lu.." Jatungnya berdegup kencang, "ayolah, tidak ada yg bisa tersakiti disini.."

"Apa maksudmu 'disini'?"

Sehun tersentak membuka matanya namun buru-buru menutup matanya kembali karena cahaya yang begitu terang. "Luhan.."

Ia terbangun di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. "Akhirnya! Terimakasih Tuhan!" Chanyeol memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Luhan.. Mana.. Dimana Luhan?" Suara Sehun serak, matanya masih terpejam seolah tidak siap mendengar kenyataannya.

"Luhan sudah meninggal, hun, kau tahu itu." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu rapuh setelah kepergian Luhan dan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya pun berkata demikian. "Hun, berhentilah mencoba bunuh diri. Kau membuat semua sahabat dan keluargamu cemas. Kau sudah terbaring disini tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu,"

Air mata mengalir di pipi sehun, "Aku membutuhkannya, yeol. Kenapa mereka mengambil Luhan dariku?"

——————END——————

Maap kalo endingnya gaje:v


End file.
